The Fantasists' Finale VII
by NekyuToi
Summary: The story of Final Fantasy VII if Aeris was an ambitious drug dealer, Tifa a well-off strip-club owner, Sephiroth a deluded stalker, Yuffie a Robin Hood fetishist, Vincent a porno star, Cait Sith a sex doll with a soul, Cid a drunken layabout, Jessie a tough lesbian and Barret, a man deeply in love with his blonde fellow partymate, Cloud Strife - who is essentially himself.
1. AVALANCHE

Final Fantasy VII: The Truth behind the Party

Slowly opening her eyes, the afterimage of stars was emblazoned upon them; Aeris quickly shut her delicate eyes once more, hoping to experience the same feeling. Inhaling slowly, she glanced down at the open gas pipe which someone had ignited; it was situated in a small alleyway of from the main plaza within central Sector 6. Sighing deeply, she slowly stood up from the pipe, which gave off burning embers from the contrabands she had just been burning there.

"Damn police." Aeris muttered, spitting on the floor beside her in disgust. Only five minutes ago, she had seen some drug dealers on the street get busted by the feds, who had just suddenly sprang up in Aeris' area. Since she didn't want to spend the next few weeks in the slammer which a bunch of dirty lesbians, she was forced to get rid of her stash; after witnessing some kids playing around with a damaged gas pipe, she had found the perfect spot… in an alleyway such as this one, not even the cops dare venture down it. The tall, slim figure of Aeris slowly stepped out from the alleyway clad in a light pink dress and dirty red cardigan, into the near darkness of the plaza; all of the lampposts in this area had been vandalized long ago, so all that was left of the twilight was a dim, strange light and dark bits where you found dead hookers.

Standing up against a lamppost, she gazed up at the sky, only to be met with the sight of the dull, grey plate above. Cold, angry and frustrated that she was forced to peddle cheap drugs on the streets of a slum, a tear formed in Aeris' eye as she attempted to pull a packet of cigarettes from her handbag; she did not bother to wipe it away as she coldly lit a cigarette.

CHAPTER ONE: AVALANCHE

"Just set the bomb, idiot!" the huge guy shouted again. Cloud shook his head and took a deep breath, trying to focus his eyes once more on the huge bomb in front of him. Glancing over to his 'minder', who was a tall, well-built black angry guy, he sighed loudly.

"Sorry, I was a little out of it there." He laughed, weakly.

"Does it look like I give a shit what'cha freakin' out 'bout? Just set the bomb, dickhead!" he shouted again, louder; he said his name was Barret, and he got annoying, fast.

"OK, Fine!" Cloud yelled, "Goddamn!" he muttered, as he randomly hit buttons on the bomb in front of him. Silence followed for a second, then a huge alarm sounded, reminding him that he was still alive. "We got five minutes." He said with a smile.

Standing up from the now-active bomb, Cloud ignored Barrets' muttered insults and walked towards the exit, only to be greeted by a huge robot monster blocking the way.

"Shit." Cloud sighed.

_Back at the plaza…_

Aeris was not having the best of nights; after burning what was going to be the last of her money, she was now going to have to find a guy that she get a supply from, and fast. Just as she saw a shady looking character, that was a little older than what she usually went for, an explosion rocketed out from within Sector 6's mako reactor, which was situated very close by the slums. Shrieking a little in shock, Aeris turned toward the source of the noise, ignoring the nearly-dead guy in his nineties that had caught her eye earlier. All of the people watched in shock as they saw huge clouds of smoke bellow out from within the beast of the reactor. Some of them ran, but Aeris kept her cool; she knew the place would give out someday, and she was just glad she didn't live in the radioactive part of the slums. Brushing away the dirt and shit from the front of her tattered pink dress, a huge black guy suddenly caught her eye as she saw him run the stairs in front of her. Thinking this was her lucky day, she couldn't help but smile wildly as she approached him, her hand pulling up her dress a little.

"Hey, sailor, in a hurry?" she asked him, in one of her most seductive voices. The huge black guy, which happened to be Barret from earlier, turned to face her. She wasn't that ugly, he thought. Her hair was a bit messy and boy, could she not dress, but her face had something sexy about it.

"What is it, babe?" he replied, showing a huge set of perfect teeth. She laughed, girlishly and pulled her dress up a little higher; her absence of underwear left nothing to the imagination.

"Well, sexlips, what's it gonna take to get me _in on the deal?_" She said sweetly, yet enunciating the last five words.

"Huh?" Barret replied, face betraying his lack of awareness, "What'ch'you talkin' 'bout, _fool?" _he replied, turning away and starting to walk away. "Man, you shit crazy girl."

"No, wait!" Aeris called after him, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to turn to face her. People in the street had started to stare, so Aeris, conscious of her audience, pulled him into a darkened corner of the street where no one would look. Being careful not to trip over a dead hooker, she pushed him against a wall violently and folded her arms. "Look, buddy, I want in on the drug ring around here and I'll do anything to get it. Just what do you want, a blowjob, sex-"

"Look, babe." Barret laughed disbelievingly and cutting her off. "I ain't got no clue what'ch'you jibba jiving about, so get off my case, yo!" he pushed her roughly aside onto the floor, where she landed softly in dog shit.

"Oh, you—you fuck!" was all she could scream silently as she collapsed into her arms out of frustration. A few minutes later, she had finished sobbing and really couldn't stand the smell of shit anymore so attempted to stand. As she looked up, she noticed a young man step out in front of her. He was tall, with brilliantly blonde, long hair. He turned to face her, their eyes meeting. His fragile face held the strangest eyes; they were light blue, and almost burned brightly like molten steel. As she saw them, Aeris gave a huge smile and stood up, rapidly.

"He's a _user_, for sure." She whispered to herself, as she drew near to him. Her plan was to seduce him and use him to find a supplier; she knew it would be easy, as she had done it countless times before. "Oh, excuse me!" she called out to him, smiling sweetly and pulling her dress up above her knee. "Won't you help me?" she asked, rubbing her left breast with her free hand.

"Uh, you better get out of here." The young man replied.

"Wait!" Aeris pleaded, feeling her plan may not work out as she had hoped so soon. "My name is Aeris, and yours?" she held out her hand and smiled again.

"…It's Cloud. Bye." He sighed, turning around and waving goodbye. Aeris didn't bother to stop him as he walked quickly away; she knew people like that were of no use to her.

"Damn homosexuals." She spat, turning around and heading back into the dark alleyway to hunt for some syringes.


	2. Train

Chapter Two: Train

"I gotta catch that train…" Cloud muttered to himself as he hasted along the darkened streets towards what he thought was the direction of the train station; in less than two minutes a train would be departing for Sector 7, and he needed to be on it. Coming out from a tunnel, he emerged onto what looked like a bridge.

"Hey, you!" came a voice from behind him. Quickly turning his head to see what was the source of the call, Cloud saw that there were two policemen behind him, deployed by ShinRa no doubt.

Standing still for a moment as the two policemen drew closer, Cloud could not think of what to do. Should he stay, and fight? The train would be leaving soon!

"Sorry, gotta go!" Cloud called back, waving to them as he ran toward the edge of the bridge. Gazing down, he could see that underneath were railway lines. Following the tracks north, he espied the small railway station that was about 500 metres away.

"Stop!" called the policemen, as they followed on after him. Still unsure of what to do, he then heard the familiar noise of a train approaching. Feeling that there was nothing to it, he patiently waited until the train passed underneath (and by this time, the policemen almost had him in cuffs), and jumped onto the top.

He hit the top of the train hard as he fell awkwardly, landing on his side. Grimacing in pain, he quickly grabbed his ankle; he had sprained it in the fall. Hearing screams as the policemen jumped off the bridge only to land underneath the train, Cloud shut his eyes and passed out for a while.

_Meanwhile, from within the train…_

"Oh, my God! What was that noise!" Biggs cried, huddling himself in the corner. Even since he was a child he had hated any type of moving transportation. "It's gonna derail, I know it!" he wailed, hugging himself and starting to weep.

"Oh, for God's sake." Jessie spat, coolly lighting up a cigarette with a match struck from her buttocks. "Barret, can't we just shoot him? He's a liability." She sighed, dragging heavily.

"Just calm it, girl. I gotta think." Barret replied, rubbing his temple. He would shoot everyone here now, the way he felt. He was worried about Cloud, he should have been aboard the train. He wouldn't have given two shits about Cloud really, but the way the guy fights would only lend an advantage to their cause. And now… Cloud had done a disappearing act and he was stuck with these morons! "Yo, listen up!" he called, gathering everyone in the compartment together. Within the train was Barret, Jessie, Biggs and Wedge. "Yo, get out out that damn corner, fool!" Not waiting patiently for Bigg's voluntariness, Barret grabbed his arm and dragged him into the huddle.

"You all sucked back there, so when we get back I wanna see some good actin', or I'm gonna start firing up some shit, yo!" he shouted into their faces. Jessie coldly dragged from her cigarette with no change in her expression; she had quite a history with Barret, so wasn't particular fussed about what he moaned about. Biggs and Wedge were shitting themselves, though.

"Y-yes, sir!" Biggs smiled, weakly, backing into the corner again.

"We'll do better next time, sir!" Wedge replied, obediently, as he sulkily stepped into the shadows of the compartment.

Just as Barret's head to about explode, he heard a further knock upon the ceiling. Just what was up there anyway. Another noise came, and then suddenly, someone had activated the Emergency Door lock, releasing it and opening the door on the side of the compartment. In shock, Barret was just about to go over to it and attempt to shut it when suddenly, in came Cloud, from the roof of the train. He dived in rather inelegantly though, and landed on his head in a crate full of dead fish. Laughing loudly, Jessie grabbed him by the waist and pulled him out of it, setting him down on his feet. Cloud looked at his saviour, the woman he had saved earlier in the reactor. Boy, was she ugly!

Jessie stood at about 6'0'', had muscles almost as well developed as Barret's within each limb, and always had a hi-tar cigarette attached to her face. Cloud blushed deeply as he thanked Jessie with a handshake and slowly pulled himself away from her. Barret looked at him disbelievingly; first of all, he stunk. Of dead fish. Second of all, it looked as though he had just come from a minstrel show, as his face was pitch black!

"Are you makin' fun of me, yo?" Barret screamed, threateningly drawing closer to Cloud.

"What are you gassing about, man?" Cloud replied, in slight confusion. Before he had time to guess why he was so angry, Barret pushed him to the floor and starting hitting him a little. "Get off me, psychofreak!" Cloud squealed, as Barret pummelled him.

"Hey, come on you two, break it up!" Jessie roared, grabbing Barret by the scruff of his neck and slamming him into the side of the train. "It's just dirt, Barret." She smirked, flicking her cigarette away and grabbing Cloud by the hair. She roughly pulled his head, pointing his face in the direction of Barret, spat on it and then cleaned it with the bottom of her jacket. The black dirt came off easily. Throwing him back to the floor, Jessie went over to the door on the side of the train and pulled it shut; impressive, considering the metal door weighed so much.

"Th-thanks, Jessie." Cloud coughed weakly, as he stood up and shook his blonde hair back into place. Every bone in his body ached as he sank into a chair. "Um, Barret…" Cloud called.

"What is it now, fool?" he replied angrily, grinding a lit cigarette between his perfect teeth.

"A-about my salary…" he replied with a smile.

Barret was not so amused. Flicking ash onto Cloud's face, he kicked open the door to the next compartment.

"We'll talk 'bout it in Sector 7, is that okay wit'chu?" Barret asked, sarcastically. He didn't await for a reply as he moved onto the next compartment, slamming the door behind him.

"Geez, thanks Kid." Jessie spat, kicking Cloud in the arse. "I hate it when that asshole's angry." She sighed, herself opening the door and entering into the next compartment. Cloud shrivelled back into his seat, rubbing his sore ass and neck.

"What kind of freak show is this." He mouthed, not wishing to be overheard by Biggs and Wedge, who were crying in the corner together.


	3. Tifa

Chapter Three: Tifa

Cloud was awoken harshly by a loud grunt. Quickly opening his eyes, he remembered what he had been doing. Jessie had been briefing him with a map of Midgar, when he had suddenly fell asleep half-way through. With a rough slap across the face, Cloud stood up from the passenger seat of the compartment and grimaced in pain as he placed his hand on his cheek.

"Listen up, punk!" she cried, grabbing him by the collar and drawing him closer to her face. Up close, he could see the cheap make-up she had unskilfully applied and smell the nasty perfume that wouldn't smell out of place in a French brothel. "This shit is important, do you get me?" she asked, her breath stinking of hi-tar cigarettes. He could see bits of tobacco sitting between her teeth; he had seen her chewing tobacco in the past, when she had run out of cigarettes.

"I—I'm sorry!" Cloud smiled, weakly, trying his best to look as innocuous as possible. She grunted heavily and lit up a cigarette, blowing it into his face. Releasing him from the collar, he slunk back down into the chair, once again listening to her briefing from the beginning. Eyes unfocusing, they drifted toward the window of the train; outside he could see the slums of the sector, and the poverty and famine within. One day, he knew, he would liberate these people from their misery. He had just to get through this briefing first.

_At Sector 7…_

Barret jumped down elegantly from the train onto the platform and breathed in deeply; he couldn't wait to get off the train, so polluted with cigarette smoke and other people's smell. Not waiting for the others to disembark with him, he walked steadily to Seventh Heaven, the rendezvous point the group had arranged to meet at. He glanced at the houses in the slum; in this area, at least, the houses were well-maintained. The people here were happy enough to live in blissful ignorance, but if he could just pull the wool from their eyes… everyone would have the chance to live again in a world without oppression… without ShinRa!

Bursting into the Seventh Heaven, which was a strip joint ran jointly by himself and a partner, he slunk into a stool by the bar. Flicking a cigarette into his mouth, he chewed on the filter and lit it angrily with a golden zippo lighter he kept in his cuff.

"Barret, is that you?" came a voice from deep within the bar.

"Yeah, babe, it's me." He called back, dragging heavily on the cigarette.

From behind the bar came out a young woman, of about 25 years. She was around 5'9'', had a frail frame, and wore a yellow see-through bikini and pink lace body stocking. She smiled widely, showing her yellow teeth, as she drew close to Barret and smothered his face in kisses. She procured a lit cigarette apparently from nowhere and dragged it deeply, coughing heavily on the exhalation. Spitting up a bit of phlegm, she wiped her stretched mouth with one tobacco stained hand and sat down next to him.

"How'd it go at the reactor, sweetcheeks?" she asked, softly. She flashed her teeth at him like a cobra and dragged again at her cigarette, without closing her lips.

"Well, Tifa," he replied, "we did it. Thanks to Cloud, we did it!" he exclaimed, putting his arms around her and pulling her tight. Releasing her, to allow her to breath, she couldn't help but laugh with glee. Now, she knew, they were one step closer to realising the solution to their problems.

"I'm so happy, darling." She swooned, almost falling from the chair. Her breath reeked of cheap gin and tonic; it was obvious that she had been drinking again from the state of her. "When am I gonna get to meet that sexpot Cloud?" she asked, drawing a frown upon her ghost-white face.

"Well, any minute now the punk is due to come here. Well, at least if he wants payin', heh heh." Barret sniggered, helping himself to an open vodka bottle that stood nearby him. He drank it clean from the bottle and wiped his mouth, offering the drink to Tifa. She took it gladly, drinking it as if it were water. Putting down the bottle once she had emptied it, she stood up from the stool and swayed violently. Steadying herself on the bar, she vomited a little into her hand and rubbed it on the body stocking.

"I'm gonna get changed then. Make an impression." She grunted, rubbing her temples in pain as she slithered of to change into her sexiest outfit. She wanted to make a _nice _impression on this Cloud…

_Meanwhile, outside the bar…_

"Yeah, man, you gotta watch out for that Tifa." Bigg whispered, making sure there was nobody who could overhear. "She's not what you think she is, you know—"

"Stop!" Wedge cried, pulling on Biggs by the shoulders. "Don't say anything else! Don't tell him about her power over Barret... … oops."

"We—we gotta go!" Biggs smiled, apoligising to Cloud and handing him a 500gil note. "Just—forget it!" he exclaimed, grabbing Wedge by the hand and running off into Seventh Heaven.

Becoming irritated with having to work with such lunatics, Cloud placed a foot onto the first of the steps leading up the bar. Breathing deeply, he climbed them slowly and entered inside. He did not expect to see what he saw.

Inside the bar were various rooms, each lighted a different colour and with varying decors. In each room there was a pole, and a television, with a camcorder nearby. Along the walls were various portraits and images depicting lewd sex acts and also images of the owner of Seventh Heaven, Tifa, wearing nothing but a body-stocking and a python, leaning sexily on a pole.

"This—this is a strip club?" Cloud exclaimed, running over to the bar, where Barret sat drinking from a bottle of vodka.

"Yo, Cloud. Keep it down, yo. We don't call it no 'strip club', guy, it's a 'gentleman's parlour'. Goddamn keep it classy for the kids." He spat, turning his head to take from his cigarette.

"But why the hell would you have the rendezvous point here? It's not very appropriate for an anarchist group meeting." He sobbed, folding his arms and getting irritated as Barret chose to ignore him. Just then, Jessie burst into the place, a wild smile planted on her weathered face.

"Come on, dolls!" she hollered, taking off her jacket and casting it aside. "Where's my pretty girls?" she called, running around to each of the rooms to greet the women who waited inside them.

"Oh, my God." Cloud chuckled, weakly, completely disbelieving at what he just saw.

"We keep it here," Barret began, startling Cloud with his deep, masculine voice. "because the bird behind the whole AVALANCHE thing runs this joint. You see," he continued, Cloud was bored already, and nearly falling asleep as he sat next to Barret on the bar and rested his face in his hand. "she's a stripper by day, and an anarchist by night. Hey!" he suddenly exclaimed, banging his hand on the bar. Cloud stood to attention quickly. "Just sit down, fool!" he cried, pushing in into his seat.

"It's the perfect position for a stripper to be in." Barret smiled, nodding his head in a 'you know?' way. "You see, the feds come here a lot, you know. So Tifa can use herself or any of her 'subordinates' to obtain information from them. It's how we located the weak spot in the mako reactor."

"Wow, that's uh—good." Cloud smiled. His eyes were suddenly fixed on a person who entered into the bar. She had long, dark hair, was decked out in heavy make-up on her sullen face, and wore nothing but a black leather jacket and pair of red G-strings. She smiled as she sat down next to Cloud, a wild glint in her eye.

"So, you're Cloud." She croaked; the heavy smell of tobacco smoke on her breath combined with her horribly cacophonous voice, told Cloud that her throat had been ravaged by cigarettes long ago.

"Yeah, that's me." Cloud forced a smile back and unknowingly drew his knees sharply together.

"I'm Tifa, the owner of this bar, and the joint owner of AVALANCHE with Barret. I'm so glad you chose to help us." She grinned, smoke coming from her mouth. She wasn't even smoking a cigarette, Cloud observed.

"Well, I uh—actually…" Cloud began. Tifa's expression changed to that of incredibly scary; she had the look of a deadly snake that was trying to say 'don't you dare'.

"Yes?" she asked, sharply, inhaling with raspy breath.

"Oh, uh—it's nothing!" Cloud exclaimed, raising his hands to his head. "I'm glad you chose to have me, is all!" he added. Tifa's expression changed back to charming in an instant, and she drew closer to him. Her leather jacket came loose, revealing a pair of sagging breasts cupped in a cheap plastic bra. As she drew closer to his face, he could smell the cheap perfume she wore; it made him want to gag as she pressed her lips against his and closed her wrinkled eyes, which had a dark layer of what appeared to be soot around them. Cloud inhaled sharply, intaking the sour smell of the stripper; pushing her away, he quickly stood up from his stool and grabbed his jacket, making for the exit.

"If you want me for this next job, it's gonna cost you!" Cloud spat, lighting up a cigarette and not looking at either of them. "3000!" he screamed.

"Damn, man." Barret sighed.

"It's okay, Barret. We really need the help…" Tifa smiled, grabbing Barret's wrist. The liver spots on her hands were clearly visible, even in the dimness of the bar.

"But what about Marlene's own little place?" Barret whispered into her ear, which had grey, dirty hairs growing out of it. "We had the poles, stage and everythin' set up, doll."

"Don't worry, I'll make it back." She smiled, a glint in her eye. She gestured to her sagging breasts and fondled them gently as the cigarette was left hanging limply from her dry mouth.

"Fine!" Barret called to Cloud, chucking him a sack with 2999 gil in it, just to piss him off later. Cloud almost caught it, but being so clumsy he hit it with his hand. In a vein effort to stop it from falling, he slid on an unseen pool of vomit and landed face first into Tifa's chest.

"Oh!" Tifa shrieked, moaning afterwards with pleasure as she ran her fingers through his blonde locks. "I think we have a keeper, Barret." She grinned, wildly, flashing her teeth at Barret.


	4. Mission

Chapter 4: Mission

"Well, here we are again." Cloud sighed, as he moseyed slowly down the carriage of the train; they were headed towards another mako reactor, with the same intention as last time. Trying not to awaken a homeless guy that had passed out in his own vodka-induced vomit, Cloud silently slid into a seat. Shutting his eyes so that it may relieve his current migraine, he thought about the current situation. He had aided in the destruction of a mako reactor… of ShinRa's property. He was now a fugitive, and there was nowhere in Midgar that he could hide from the feds. They would get him eventually.

"Cloud!" emerged a deep growl of a voice. Cloud opened his eyes and stood up automatically to attention. "Are you deaf?" Jessie cried again, chewing on the end of an un-lit Cuban cigar. "Can't you hear the alarms going off?"

"But why?" Cloud asked, following her to the end of the carriage.

"Oh, well, I uh—" Jessie suddenly let out a deep blush, illuminating the countless liver spots. "My fake IDs weren't… they, were—look!" she suddenly came alive, turning her head toward Cloud and spitting tobacco here and there. "That's not important right now!" she cried, as she grabbed his head and turned it toward the emergency exit door. "See that?" she screamed, smashing the emergency exit button with her bare fist. The alarm sounded even louder and the door to the train flew open; Cloud was amazed it was still attached to the train.

"Wait, Jessie!" Cloud tried to scream, as she pushed him closer to the exit. Mercilessly, she booted him up the ass and kicked him off the train. "Aaagghh!" he screamed, as the velocity he was travelling met with the motionless, concrete floor.

"Come on, Tifa, you next!" Jessie sneered, eyeing Tifa from her legs up. She never held Tifa in much high regard, due to their history.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly go before Barret." Tifa chuckled, placing a wrinkled hand to her unshaved lips. Jessie rolled her eyes and turned away from her. Glancing at Barret, she shot him a look that said 'let's go'. Nodding his head in agreement, they both ran towards the door, hands clasped and jumped off the train. Jessie, being the professional that she was, sustained the impact of the fall and velocity and landed gracefully on her knees after rolling several times. Barret simply curled up like a rock and bouldered down the tunnel!

"Come on, Rookie." Jessie laughed deeply, coughing a little tobacco up. She walked over to where Cloud's limp body lay and grabbed him by the neck, pulling him to his feet. He was badly injured; his legs had sustained major damage and he was drooling with a stupid look on his face. Without hesitation, Jessie smacked him very hard around the face, twice. After a few moments whining and crying, Cloud came back to life, and the harsh reality of pain.

"Ooowwww!" Cloud groaned, as Jessie dragged him by his shoulder through the tunnel.

"Can't leave no one behind!" she hollered, picking him up by the waist and carrying him. He cried out in pain as she unwittingly applied pressure to his many broken ribs. Barret and Tifa sniggered to themselves as they followed on after the woman.

_Back in Sector… the sector with the church…_

"That's right, my little pretties." Aeris whispered. She was sat on the floor in a large church in one of the slums; it was covered by the debris of a former building, yet somehow a ray of light found its way through it. Aeris loved this place; there were many flowers here and there, growing brilliantly in the dark aura of the old church. She continued to fondle the pink poppies that had been growing in the centre of the church. "You grow up big and strong and let momma make loads o' money!" she chuckled, smelling the flower and patting it with her finger. Aeris loved this place for another reason; as it was a church, and very well hidden, the police never entered; they assumed it was abandoned many, many years ago.

Standing up slowly and inhaling the wonderful aroma of the poppies, Aeris swayed as if in a dream. Things weren't so bad, she considered. So what if she had burnt her only stash? She still could rely on the poppies here. Smiling as she slunk into a church pew, Aeris slowly drifted off to sleep. Snoring loudly, she dreamt about which place she was going to hit next.

"Waaaaah!" came a frightful cry from above. Waking up quickly into reality, Aeris opened her eyes to the source of the noise. Before she could register anything, a blonde blur suddenly flew by her and landed in her poppies.

"Aaagh!" Aeris screamed, running over to the blonde blur who lay in a heap on the flowers. Without any concern, she quickly grabbed him by the waist and threw him off the flowers. As he rolled to the side, she caught the look of his face. She suddenly went still; didn't she _know _this guy? She wondered for a little bit and then suddenly remembered she had only met him a few hours ago outside; he said his name was… Kraut?

"Um," Aeris began timidly, "hello?" He did not stir. "Um, sir! Wake up!" she tried again, nudging his face a little. Aeris hoped he wasn't dead; she didn't need another dead body on her hands. "Hey…" she began, more forceful. "Wake up!" she screamed, kicking him in the stomach. Cloud coughed and rolled into life; shielding his eyes even against the dim light of the church, he spoke weakly.

"Wh—where am I?" he asked, glancing over to the woman who had awoken him.

"You're in a church. You feel from the ceiling…" Aeris chuckled, thinking in retrospect it was quite funny.

"Um, don't I know you…?" Cloud whispered. "You're the slum drunk, right?"

"Yes, that's right. But my name is Aeris. We met like five hours, before you decided to crash onto my flowers.

"You—your flowers?" Cloud cried, quickly standing up.

"Oh, don't bother." Aeris spat, giving him an evil look as she lit up a cigarette. "They're ruined now, anyway."

"What are they, poppies?" Cloud asked, a smirk upon his face and a hand on his hip. "You've got yourself one little dive here, haven't you?"

Aeris stood up and turned to face him, the meanest look ever in her eyes. Cloud went cold and still, awaiting what she might do or say with fear.

"If you say anything to the cops, _buster._" she whispered, her voice cutting through the air like a knife. "I will kill your family. I will kill the people you love most, and then I will kill you after showing you their deaths."

Cloud went pale-white and simple nodded his head.

"Good." Aeris grinned, baring her rotten teeth ruined by smoking.

Just as Cloud was about to try to run away, he noticed three men in suits standing at the entrance of the church. Following his eye, Aeris noticed them too; this time, there was fear in _her _eyes.

"Blast!" she thought. "The ShinRa police must have seen this idiot fall in here! What am I gonna do now?" her thoughts were running about crazily in her head, until she turned back to Cloud. "Maybe I can use him somehow?" she thought, wickedly.


	5. History

Chapter 5: History

"Aeris, get up!" came a familiar call from downstairs. Aeris stirred in her comfortable warm bed as she awoke to the cries of her mother from below. Sighing deeply, she pushed the heavy pink duvet cover away and sat up in her bed. Throwing a glance at the cuckoo-clock situated on her bedroom wall, she noted the time: 7:00p.m. It was time for 'mother' to go to work again.

Quickly changing into a black t-shirt and blue jeans, Aeris literally flew down the stairs; she did not want to upset her 'mother'. Aeris stopped at the bottom of the stairs as she saw Elena, her stepmother, throw on a loose fitting leather jacket around her frame. Elena wore red hot-pants, blue fish net stockings and the aforementioned jacket as she blew her 'daughter' a kiss and left the house. Waving weakly to the door as her mother left, Aeris sat down at the dinner table. Across from her was her baby brother, who needed to be looked after. Lighting up a cigarette, she went over to the fridge to get a bottle for him. She didn't mind looking after her baby brother really, she just didn't like how careless and distant her mother had become she her new 'night job'. She had seen many new faces in the house recently, mainly men, but her mother never let her in on her business. As soon as they came round then Aeris would be ordered to take herself and her baby brother upstairs.

After feeding the baby, she quickly changed him and set him down in his soft crib that was situated in the kitchen. She glanced quickly over to the clock on the oven, it read: 9:12p.m. Aeris smiled widely; anytime now her new 'boyfriend' would be coming round to see her!

- _Back at the Church… -_

"There!" Aeris cried, pointing at the ceiling of the back-end of the church. Coughing up a little blood, Aeris had sustained several minor injuries as she helped Cloud fight off the police that were after them. She had never seen them so aggressive before, especially when they started opening fire.

"Who _is _this guy?" Aeris thought, as she looked at her blonde partner as he balanced himself on the beam. He was headed towards the exit. "Hey, wait for me!" Aeris cried, pulling herself up onto the beam despite the pain and stress she was in. She realised, as she met with the cold, dry air outside, that she was now a _cop-killer. _It would be almost impossible for her to even be seen _in _the streets now, let alone peddling cheap drugs on them. She shot a cursed look at Cloud, blaming him for everything she had done within the church. She was now a felon because of _him._

"Hey, you!" Aeris spat, as she pathetically stumbled over to Cloud, who was lying down on the roof of the church. She kicked him hard in the stomach with one of her pink slippers.

"Hey, what gives?" he cried, backing away from her in confusion. "I just saved your life, bitch!"

"Correction; you just ruined it!" Aeris screamed, throwing the basket she held in her hand on the floor. With one deafening scream, she brought down her foot on the wicker basket, ruining it completely. "I'm a criminal now, because of you! I just murdered twenty policemen!"

"Oh, please, honey. You were a criminal way before you met me." Cloud laughed, loudly.

"Well never a _copkiller._ If they ever get hold of us we'll be swinging for sure." She grunted, sitting beside him and lighting up a hand-rolled cigarette. She dragged at in violently as she loosely helped herself to a bottle of gin that appeared mysteriously out of nowhere.

"Us?" Cloud smirked. "They ain't no us, sweety-pie." He began to walk away, leaving Aeris in the filth.

"Oh, no you don't, mister!" she cried with raspy voice. She quickly stood up, ran over to him and grabbed him arm vehemently. With all her force, she spun him around, leaving only a centimetre between her face and his. Up close, he could see the crevices near her eyes and the cheap lipstick she had applied to her dry lips with carelessness. He grimaced as she opened her mouth, the scent of barrel gin and strong cigarettes invading his nostrils.

"Man," Cloud thought, "they ain't many pretty chicks in Midgar; _that's _for sure."

"You ain't leavin' me nowhere." Aeris grinned, showing a full set of crooked, yellow teeth. "I need to get out of this dump now, and you're taking me with you."

"And—and if I say no?" Cloud asked, weakly; she had grabbed him by his neck now and drew her face so close he could see the hairs growing out of her nostrils.

"Then you won't be leaving this church roof." She whispered, silently. She drew a large and very sharp-looking shard of glass to his neck, smiling wickedly as she pressed it gently against his skin and drawing it up and down lightly. Cloud couldn't breathe as he watched the manic look in her eye; he knew that any second she would cut into him, like a hot knife through butter.

"Ok!" Cloud cried, almost in tears. "I'll help you! Just let me go!"

Aeris laughed loudly—nay, insanely, as she threw the shard of glass back into the church and grabbed his hand with force. All she did was smile as she pulled him away from the roof. She was going to take him to her house, where she kept some 'emergency items' in case of incidents such as these. That was, at least, one thing she had learnt from her step-mother so long ago…

"Where are we going?" Cloud asked, as Aeris dragged him through the ruins of a building fell many years ago.

"You'll see." She grunted, tugging him harder in the vain effort to shut him up.

"Man." Cloud sighed, avoiding stumbling over the countless dead bodies in the nooks and crannies. "Why must I only run into lunatics?"

"Huh?" Aeris spat, "you say something, buster?" she yelled, throwing a shot like death back at him.

"No—nothing!" Cried laughed, weakly, as she continued to pull him through the slums. He bowed his head in shame as people turned and stared at them.

"_Well,_" said one middle-aged woman who was on the streets. "you can see who wears the pants in that relationship."

"Here we are!" Aeris exclaimed, letting go of his hand as she beckoned him towards the door of a cheap, run-down council flat. "My loving home. Come in!" she opened the door and shoved Cloud hard into the house. "Just wait right here; I need to get some things." She coughed, as she left Cloud and ran upstairs somewhere.

Cloud, taking a few minutes to rest now that the noise had gone away, drifted over to the kitchen. Inside he couldn't believe what he saw: there were pictures of Aeris from the past, showing her beautiful and smiling! In some photos she held what looked like a baby boy. In others, she didn't look so happy, especially when they were taken with what looked like her mother. Cloud sighed deeply; _what _could have happened to this girl to turn her into such a freak?


	6. The Lost

Chapter 6: The Lost

Barret sulked quietly at the bar of Seventh Heaven, now on his seventh rum and coke. Pouring the contents of the glass down his throat, he slammed it back onto the bar with anger. He had lost one of the best members of his team, and in such a stupid way! As they were leaving the mako reactor, the three of them (Cloud, Tifa and Barret) had ran into the President of ShinRa. It had all happened so suddenly…

"President ShinRa!" Cloud had called out in shock, as the noise of the helicopter outside the mako reactor drew closer. They could now see the president's face as he jumped from the flying monstrosity. Tifa, excited to meet someone so high up came close to the railing and smiled widely as the president approached up, wearing a neat, black suit. He was rather a stodgy man, with a receding hairline and a face that screamed 'pretentious'. However, he looked as powerful as he was, and Barret could not think of what to do. Why had the president came out here?

Before he knew it, they were attacked by some flying robot thing that exploded after they kicked its arse. Cloud, stupidly, was so close to the robot that he was caught in the explosion, falling off the bridge that just sustained the blast. All that was heard was Cloud's screams as hell fell many storeys below… they were so high that they couldn't even see the ground, nor the smear that used to be Cloud. Barret didn't bother to wipe a lonely tear away as he picked up Tifa and ran away from the scene. He was more surprised that they didn't give chase, considering the circumstances. May be all they wanted was Cloud?

Back at the bar, Barret ordered another drink from the Bartender who wore No Clothing and lit up a rolled cigarette, inhaling deeply as his eyes unfocused to the dreary lighting of the joint. It would be just him now, and Jessie, who could save the world from ShinRa. The rest could go to hell, Barret thought, sneering at his reflection in the mirror from behind the bar.

_In another room…_

"You can go now, babe." Jessie grunted, pushing her companion away. Her companion, a tall blonde with dark eyes and a fair complexion, stood up in her yellow bikini after kissing Jessie on the cheek and headed towards the door. "I'll catch you later, sweet thing." Jessie assured her, as she gave her a light slap on the buttocks. After Jessie was left alone she let out a huge sigh and lit up a cigarette. She knew how Barret must have been feeling right now; it had taken weeks to find a suitable candidate like Cloud, and now they had lost him for good. Couldn't even get their money back from his corpse. Now Jessie knew that she was the only person that Barret could rely on. The rest were weak, and selfish, with the desire to cause havoc even though they didn't understand the consequences or the battle in which they were involved. Jessie spat out a little chewing tobacco as she thought of Biggs and Wedge, the most incompetent soldiers she had even seen. The only reason they were in AVALANCHE was because they went to school together. If Jessie had her own way, it would just be her and Barret, fighting together alone. Even the rich and infamous Tifa Lockhart had lost her magic tough; she was now simply a relic of the generations past.

Jessie's eyes welled up with tears as a sudden wave of nostalgia came over her; she looked down at her arms, which were big and impressive after years of solid training. She never used to be so masculine; back in the past she was the most sweet and innocent thing this side of Russia…

_In Jessie's past…_

"Hey, come on Barret!" a little voice chuckled. It was Jessie, now a very young girl who delighted in walking about the slums in the frilly pink dress her mother had made. She tried her very best to keep it clean from the dirt and grime on the streets, but when she was with her friend Barret she could never control herself. She smiled slightly as she thought about the fun that lay ahead. Sitting on the street was Barret, himself a teenager. Dressed in a dusty grey jacket and grey t-shirt, together with moth-eaten combat trousers, Barret looked a sorry sight as he stood next to his friend Jessie. They had met a few weeks ago, in the park at the centre of the slum. Jessie, herself a few years younger than Barret, wouldn't have given him a second glance, but he had saved her life. Chasing after a ball that fell into the street, Barret had seen her run in the street to procure it, only to watch in horror as he saw an eighteen-wheeler massive truck speed towards her with the driver asleep and drunk. He had ran into the road, risking his own life, and grabbed Jessie out of the way. She had never left his side after that; her parents didn't mind, they knew Barret would look after her.

After getting to know each other more, Jessie had felt herself fall in love with her saviour, wishing to please him as much as she could. She would play war games with him, Cowboys and Indians, and never said no if he wanted to crawl around in dirt or climb up trees. She was very frustrated as she got older and years flew by though, as it seemed Barret never paid her any of the attention she had wanted. Sure, he had treated her like a sister, like family, but he had never reciprocated the feelings that she held so highly for him. She had assumed it was her image at first, so tried many different looks, from Jackie-O to Monroe, but he never even noticed. Eventually, as she gradually grew through the teenager phase, it dawned on her about what kind of woman Barret might like. So the first morning after she had realised it, she enlisted herself in the army for five years and left him, by himself.

Jessie laughed to herself quietly as she sat alone in the booth at the stripper's bar; did Barret really have that kind of hold on her in the past? She felt foolish and stupid for letting herself fall in love so many years ago. She could never find a man who would compare to him. Stubbing out her cigarette in the near-full ashtray, she slowly stood up from the booth and crept over to where Barret sat. Maybe they could share a drink together.


	7. The Need

Chapter 7: The Need

"It's this way, Cloud!" Aeris grunted, grabbing him by the arm. "Stop slowing me down, or else." She threatened, as his eyes met hers. Cloud rolled his eyes and followed on after her in the coldness of the evening; they had been walking hours by now, and he had wanted nothing more but a break. He had tried reasoning with her and begged for the food that she kept in her basket, but she would laugh and simply ignore him. Eventually, they reached a playground that had long been abandoned after the discovery of a radioactive leak.

"Can't we _please _take a rest, Aeris? I'm bloody tired!" Cloud moaned, for what must have been the thousandth time.

"Fine!" Aeris yelled, throwing him to the floor. With a snort and a huff, she lit up a cigarette and scurried over to a huge slide, shaped like a moogle. It was hideous. Cloud watched in pain as Aeris nimbly climbed up the steep slide, only to sit at the top. "Wow, what a nice view!" she exclaimed, beckoning him to go up there with her. Cloud shook his head. Just then, her sweet face had that evil aspect again, and Cloud could do nothing to resist going up there. With all his remaining strength, he pulled himself to the top of the slide, where Aeris grabbed him and set him in place.

"So." Aeris coughed, on her cigarette.

"You call this a view?" Cloud laughed. The slide overlooked an abandoned mineshaft, which was covered in old cars long forgotten in history. Worryingly, one could see children's clothing on the radioactive barrels, and hands poking out in between the cars. Aeris smiled lazily at the view, dragging again on her cigarette in peace.

"It's lovely, isn't it?" she laughed, quietly. She remembered when she used to live there with her mother before the fallout.

"Uh, yeah, whatever."

"So I'm guessing by that huge ass sword you carry around, and the standard military materia, that you're a SOLDIER boy, huh?"

Cloud was impressed by her perception.

"That's right, babe!" he exclaimed, pointing a thumb to his face. Aeris was not impressed. "First class SOLDIER, that's me. Well, ex-SOLDIER now…"

"Look, I don't care about your life story, Kraut." She grunted, puffing away.

"It's Cloud!" he cried, correcting her for the umpteenth time.

"I remember a bloke I used to shag in SOLDIER." She suddenly laughed, holding her hand against her mouth. "He was first class, too. Boy, and did he have some tricks. There was this one time I was leaning with my ass against a mirror, and—"

"Ahem." Cloud suddenly coughed, not wishing to know further details. "Perhaps I knew him; I went to a lot of strip clubs."

"Nah, it's not important. Heard he died or somethin'." She smiled, turning away from him.

Just as he was about to ask her further questions, the doors to another sector burst open, and out came a chocobo and a carriage; it all looked very expensive. As Aeris sneered at the grandeur of such a thing, Cloud suddenly recognised a woman that was standing on the balcony attached to the end of the carriage.

"Tifa?" Cloud exclaimed, standing up. Aeris grabbed his arm and pulled herself up, also looking at the woman on the carriage.

"Wait, you know that hooker?" Aeris questioned him, looking at her and then his pale face. She knew that woman on the carriage too, she was the owner of a famous strip club in the area. That bitch had to be loaded, Aeris knew. If only she could find a way into Seventh Heaven, the strip club, she had certain plans to be carried out. "How do you know her?" she questioned further.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but she was my old –"

"Forget it, Kraut, I'm not interested, but let's go after her and see if you too can't meet again!" she cried, blowing him a kiss and jumping down from the slide. She ran towards the direction of the chocobo and carriage without waiting for him. Cloud jumped down from the slide in pursuit, only to land on a rock. In severe agony and with his last remaining adrenaline, he somehow managed to pull himself up and slowly follow on after the girl in pink.

_In Wall Market…_

After locating Aeris at the foot of the long stretch of road that they called 'Wall Market', Cloud slumped down by her side.

"Oh, grow up!" Aeris smirked, kicking him in his already broken ribs. "I saw the carriage with that hooker on go towards Don Corneo's mansion. That means that whatever she's planning, it's big. Everyone knows that Don Corneo is the puppet of the famous ShinRa Electric Company Inc., and he's got a whole lot of money, hookers and drugs at his disposal." Aeris seemed to be carrying on talking to herself now, not even acknowledging Cloud's existence. "Oh, boy—yeah," she moaned, "he's got all the guns, baby. If only it were me on that carriage instead of mega-bitch, then oh, God!" she suddenly squealed, rubbing her inner thigh slowly. "I would be so it." She smirked, coming back to reality. "So let's go Kraut!" she exclaimed, pulling him from the floor violently. "Onto Don Corneo's mansion!" she laughed loudly. She tied her arm in his and then suddenly skipped vehemently. In an instant, she had started singing wildly; Cloud bowed his head in shame as people started to stare and laugh. "We're off to see Corneo, the wonderful daddy of Oz!" she cried, manically, pulling him quickly towards the threatening mansion.

The mansion was Asian in its design, and had Japanese lanterns that led towards the main entrance; a giant red door that lead onto the grounds was guarded by a single person, Cloud noted. Approaching the old pervert situated at the door, Aeris lifted her skirt above her knee in a seductive manner.

"Excuse me?" she started, sweetly, drawing closer to the geriatric.

"Yes, dear?" he replied, adjusting his glasses to see her young legs.

"Did a miss Tifa just come through here?" she asked, placing her hands on her flat chest.

"Why, yes, that's right. You know, you're a sexy little bitch; I bet Don Corneo would love a bit of your cunt." The old man suddenly proclaimed. Aeris turned a bright shade of red and laughed eagerly. Drawing herself so close that she was nearly perched on his knee, she whispered smoothly into his ear. "Can I go inside, then?"

He nodded his head as his eyes were fixed on her boobs; just then he saw Cloud, looming in the background and watching with stupid look of shock on his face.

"Uh—are you with him?" the old man said, pulling his head from her hairy chest. Aeris sharply turned her gaze to Cloud, a look of all hell's anger on her face.

"Yes, unfortunately." She grunted. The old man shoved Aeris hard from his knee, causing her to land in dog shit. She screamed in frustration as she picked herself up and brushed her dress down; she grabbed Cloud's arm to wipe the shit off and pulled him closer to her. "Why not?" she cried, punching Cloud in the stomach.

"No men!" the old man spat, lighting up a Havana cigar and chomping the end off.

Aeris put on her most disgusted face and pulled herself and Cloud away from the door. Quickly pushing him into an alleyway that was situated nearby, Aeris drew her face threateningly closer to his. "Listen, pal," she spat; her eyes were red and tired from fatigue. "I need to get in there. Now, the only way that's gonna happen if it's when I'm on me own." She pulled him tighter, hurting his neck a little. "But, as I can't leave you behind until you've repaid me, we're gonna have to think of a way to get you in there now, aren't we?"

"But—I—"

"No interruptions. I have an idea and you're going to do it, you hear?" she called loudly; she started breathing heavily, her throat raspy with the damage of tobacco. All he could see was death and anger in her eyes as she motioned towards a knife that she kept in her shoe. Cloud smile weakly and nodded his head.

"Okay, okay—um, so tell me, please, um, if you wouldn't mind; how am I to get in there?" Cloud spluttered as she nearly wet himself out of fear.

"You're gonna dress like a female hooker and join me in there. You understand, pal?" she smirked; she looked at Cloud like something she had stepped in. "I doubt it will work, since you look like roadkill that has been pissed on, but I _have _to get in there." She trailed off at the end, unwittingly strangling Cloud as she went into her 'grey zone' again. She usually did this, when she started thinking too hard; she would just faze out, and stop whatever she was doing.

Almost passing out from strangulation, Cloud grabbed Aeris' little finger and violently pulled it downwards, easily breaking the bone. Screaming in agony, Aeris' rapidly let go, shrieking and crying angrily as she showered Cloud with death threats and a violent end. After a few minutes, she gained her cool again and with sweat pouring down her face, grabbed her little finger, shrieked in agony and cracked the finger back into place. Cloud squirmed as she approached him, her eyes nearly bleeding from rage.

"Go get a fucking dress, now." She commanded, her voice breaking up. Cloud nodded his head and literally flew from her vehement presence; he would have to do what she had ordered.

Ignoring the stares from the people in the clothes shop, Cloud rummaged through the Women's Dress' Section, trying to the find the most virgin-looking dress that covered the most skin. Just as he found one, that was made in the 1910's to cover women's ankles, Aeris grabbed him by the shoulder and span him around. She held to her breast the sluttiest dress Cloud had ever seen. It was literally two pieces of string around the nipples and the pelvis attached together by a drawing pin.

"You're wearing this, Cloud." Aeris said, bluntly. She gestured to her little finger, which now had its own bandages. He didn't _really _want to wear the dress, but how could he refuse after the threats she had made? Sighing deeply, he took the dress from Aeris and headed towards the dressing room.

"Fag!" shouted one of the customers, who picked up an empty wine bottle and smashed it over Cloud's head. He simply sighed and shrugged it off, as he picked himself off from the floor and wiped the blood from his eyes.

"Yeah, you drag queen!" a little eight year old girl suddenly screamed, running up to him and stubbing a cigarette out on his face. Cloud shrieked loudly as he continued passed her, hurrying quickly to the dressing room.

"No—don't come near me!" shouted a middle-aged housewife, who held a mangy cat in her hands. She threw the cat at Cloud, with the cat digging its claws into his face as he held desperately onto him. He shouted and cursed as he danced a violent fandango with the cat in the vain attempt to get it off. Falling into the dressing room, the cat realised it was now on even floor, and it was getting bored of the man's screams of agony, so released his paws from the face and jumped off.

Cloud breathed deeply in shock as he drew the curtain to hide himself.

"Just hurry the fuck up!" he heard a familiar grunt scream. Starting to cry out of frustration, Cloud began to slowly take off his normal clothing. When he was down to his SOLDIER underwear, which he felt he should have changed by now, he draped the dress over his body and attached it precisely.

Without waiting any further, Aeris drew the curtain violently and pulled Cloud out of the booth just as he had finished putting make up on his face. He looked like a pale drag queen hooker that you found in Sector 3. Sector 3 was now the cosmopolitan 'gay' area of Midgar, dominated by drag queens and rich bears. The place was kept clean and fashionable, due to the nature of homosexuality, but you did find the occasional dead drag queen hookers in the good-looking gutter.

"Wow!" exclaimed the middle-aged woman, who was stroking her cat to calm it down. It still held Cloud's blood on its face, wearing it with a certain pride that you get from wearing a War Medal. Cloud ignored her and pushed himself through the crowd, who were now less violent and demanding in their requests for a Drag Show.

Eventually, Aeris and Cloud made it back onto the street. He didn't think this dress was worth the blowjob Aeris had given to the owner, but if it would get him in to see Tifa and tell her that everything was all right, then he would have to do it. Literally everyone stared at Cloud as he walked up to the main street toward the mansion; no one recognised this hooker before, which wasn't strange as most of the men in the sector had a penchant for them. Many of them attempted to 'buy services' from Cloud as he hurriedly moved towards the mansion. One guy, who came on stronger than the others, grabbed him by the shoulders and attached a flower to his bra strap. Cloud suddenly stopped; he was touched. No one had looked at him like that before, or given him such a meaningful gift as a flower.

"My—my name—name is Johnny." The sweet man stuttered, the look of kindness and innocence within his eyes. Cloud went bright red as he looked towards the ground.

"Mine's—" Cloud began, only to be rudely interrupted by Aeris. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away, grunting in the face of Johnny. Secretly she was jealous to be upstaged by a man and receive no attention, so wasted no strength in hurrying to the mansion. Cloud waved weakly to Johnny as he was dragged away; he didn't know then that they would meet again someday…

Outside the mansion, Cloud shivered violently as a cold wind swept its way through Midgar. As his teeth chattered, he stood in front of the old man and prayed the dress would work. Luckily for him, the old guy wasn't wearing his glasses, so simply made a beautiful image in his head from Cloud's blur.

"Sure, you can both go in! Don Corneo would _love _to meet you healthy young ladies." He smirked, slapping Cloud's arse as they were swept into the mansion. Cloud really regretted this plan now.


	8. The

Chapter something

It was a cold day. For weeks in the city of Midgar it had been raining. Cloud felt a chill run up his spine as a cold breeze brushed against his back.

Cloud's back was bare, save only for a thin strip of red lace tied around his torso. As he stood between Tifa and Aeris awaiting an unexpected fate, he assumed that the two bountiful lasses also suffered from the cold.

Currently, all three of them were awaiting inspection from Wall Market's don pimp, Don Corneo. A rich and conceited man, he had amassed his riches through the exploitation of hookers obtained from the local orphanage. His influence had become widespread, altering and mirroring the local culture of free and easy living; prostitution became the lesser of several evils, which included narcotics, religion, education and the progression of technology.

Don Corneo was a stout, middle-aged man who insisted on wearing kingly garb, accented with a crown and smoking jacket. He expressed his pomposity authoritatively as he entered into the room, a smile planted below his red moustache. It was curled at the ends.

"My, my." the Don purred as he set his eyes upon the three beauties that stood afore him.

As his drew near to the three lasses their attractiveness waned sharply. The girl with the pink ribbon in her mangled hair did her best to appear sweet and smiled with vigour, only to reveal her rotten, decaying yellow teeth, sharpened with a rusty knife years ago and complemented with mouldy chewing tobacco between each fang. The woman next to her also tried to come off as sexy, wearing nothing but a feather boa that also acted as a pull up for her sagging, wrinkled breasts. Her dark hair clung to her face, to the sticky bits where she had splashed vodka and coke onto her cheeks. Smoke came from her inflamed, chapped nostrils. The final girl was the cleanest, with shiny blonde hair that spiked up, a well built body with firm legs and a tender face that belied her reservation and slight anxiety. She was also the youngest.

For the Don the choice had been made; he had been just too tempted with the provocative outfit the blonde was wearing. Or rather was not wearing. He raised his hand at Cloud and beckoned him to come into his bed chambers.

Cloud looked over at Tifa and Aeris. They were both furious at not being chosen. Their eyes pierced the lucky guy as he was led away with the Don. Cloud was pleased at having been chosen, as he could now at least execute his plan without needless annoyances such as Aeris. More importantly he did not have to share a space with her.

Aeris and Tifa were led, red-faced, into a large room where about thirty men hung out in the corner, smoking drugs and watching porn on the television. They immediately turned to face the fresh meat. They hootered and hollered until the women drew nearer and they could see how ugly and vicious they looked.

Tifa and Aeris were not in the best of moods, at having been just rejected by the richest guy in town over a man, and they sought blood. The next hour was hell on earth for the thirty men as the girls showed them a time they would never forget. The bouncer should not have locked them in, nor ignored the dying screams of the men that were whipped, gnawed, electrocuted, violated, burned, frozen and used as an ashtray. Meanwhile, Cloud had his own problems.

The Don had immediately removed all his clothes. He heaved his solid naked butt on the large love making bed and slumped down seductively. Cloud could see his stocky chest and belly, flecked with red hair, moving in time with his deep breathing. His pulsing erection left no doubt to his intentions. Cloud blushed and sat on the bed, his back to the Don.

"What's wrong?" he asked, wrapping himself around his new prize. Cloud grimaced and swallowed hard when his bare skin came in contact with the Don's hairy, clammy arms.

"I'm a virgin, so..." lied Cloud, in a high pitch whisper. He tried to stand, but the grip was too tight, needy almost.

"I'll be gentle." came a soft reply.

"I, er.." Cloud thought hurriedly, "I'm sick." he gave a pathetic cough.

"I know something that'll cure you.." came a provocative reply.

"Oh, hell!" Cloud resigned himself to blowing his cover. "I'm a man, goddamnit!" he cried, as he pulled out his hair extensions and inexplicably morphed into his mercenary outfit.

"None of us are purr-fect..." the Don smiled, pulling Cloud from his feet onto the pillow and kissing him deeply as he held down his arms. Cloud was unable to shout for help as the Don's tongue endlessly searched his mouth and throat, it's wet, pulsating push invading every aspect of him. His grip was tight, too.

In the other locked room, Tifa and Aeris both left the remains of the horny group and ran into the hall. The bouncers immediately began to fight the girls, but were overcome by the vicious lashes of their whips. After violating their assholes with butt plugs they had obtained from a shiny treasure chest in the sex room, they burst into the Don's room, kicking down the Japanese shoji screen with ease. In the room was Cloud, naked and in bed with the Don. They both were sweating with heat and held a cigarette in opposing hands.

"Looks like you got all I wanted from the Don, Cloud." Tifa purred seductively as she stroked her breasts. Aeris looked on in disdain at the loving expression the Don bestowed onto Cloud before his attention was turned towards the lasses.

"You are those repulsive cast offs from earlier, no?" the Don asked with some offense. He was not accustomed to being so rudely interrupted.

"That's us!" Tifa giggled, winking. Aeris did not reply, she was too angry at having missed her chance to net a new dealer. The Don suddenly jumped out of bed and proceeded to threateningly postulate in front of the whores. They shew no fear as they beat their feathers in front of him to demonstrate their audacity. The Don shook his head.

"Looks like I'll have to get the help of the president..." the Don muttered. Tifa and Aeris's ears picked up. Immediately Aeris convulsed in ecstasy as she realised that were the president involved in all this she could facilitate an easy drug and cash cow acquisition. Tifa's face held a frown, her wrinkles pulled back in worry, her cellulite glowing in the neon-lit sex room of the Don. She worried about her strip bar, her livelihood... Barret.

"What's the president got to do with this!?" Tifa demanded. "If you don't tell me... I'll suck it." She ended with a threat. She looked down at his semi-erect penis, complemented with flecks of ginger pubic hair and freckles.

The thought of Tifa with her aged, chapped lips around his manhood filled him with dread. "Okay!" he spat, defeated. "The president of Shinra has organised a secret plan to get rid of an anti-government group called Avalanche."

"Oh, no!" Tifa cried. "That's us!" she shook her head in panic, her sagging boobs swaying to and fro in time with her sluggish movements.

"Cloud!" Aeris barked. "Get out of bed and help us! If you dont... I'll ride it." she threatened. She bared her sharpened fangs, yellowed with tobacco, drink and drugs. She rasped violently as she began to massage her inner leg. With an audible scream, she suddenly drew a knife from her panties and leapt onto the bed, pulling Cloud from the luxuriously comfortable duvet by his hair. Her dirty, filthy fingers dug into his scalp as he shrieked in surprise and was thrown from the bed onto the floor. Aeris had came.

"Your friend seems like she'd do well in my joint." Tifa snarled, a delicious smirk upon her bleeding lips. Her inflamed nostrils twitched in the haze of the smoke.


	9. The Rush

Chapter 9

The Rush

Just as the words had left Tifa's chapped, bleeding lips, Cloud was thrown on top of her, leaving them both in an awkward heap on the plush carpet beneath. Aeris, also on the floor, sheathed her knife quickly and tried to stand.

"I'll ride it-" she began, only for the floor to suddenly give way, causing all three to shoot down into a large, nearly vertical chute, that rapidly transported the three hooker-look-a-likes into the sewer below. After about ten seconds of fun, exciting sliding that caused both Cloud and Tifa to shout ecstatically they landed on the hard, soggy stonework that cushioned there floor much less than they would have hoped.

Standing up quickly and drawing his sword from apparently nowhere (let's leave that part to the imagination), Cloud virtually ignored the crumpled heaps that were Tifa and Aeris and started to attack the giant monster that suddenly appeared from nowhere. As Cloud struck the vile beast, which stood at least ten feet tall, had blue, purply skin stretched across huge, pulsating muscles, his aggressive demeanour enhanced by the chains shackled across his large wrists. But this was no time to oogle, Cloud knew, as suddenly a huge tidal wave of raw sewage came out of nowhere to cover them all in its vileness. They all suffered a loss in stamina, especially the angry beast that did not seem to regret this rather suicidal turn. Aeris and Tifa had now entered the fray, their four eyes fixed angrily on Cloud, his abrupt ignorance of their well-being not appreciated one bit.

"I bet if Barret were here you'd grab his-" Aeris began, her staff in hand, only to be knocked down viciously by a strong uppercut executed beautifully by the staggering beast.

"Nice one!" Cloud was heard to remark, embellishing in Aeris's pain. He had not forgotten her cruelty. Unfortunately the monster was not wont to side with the blonde ex-SOLDIER, and also launched several Bio spells at him, poisoning him outright and causing him to vomit all over Tifa.

"Ew!" TIfa screamed, as she quickly went into her Limit Break and bit the shit out of the large, heaving monster that towered them all. Her rapid kicks and punches freed her of the bile that encroached her style, and she somersaulted back in line with grace, a lit cigarette clenched between her teeth as she flashed a wicked smile at her party members. The smirk was wiped off face with a kick to the chops from the now pissed off monster.

"Oh, man!" Cloud giggled hysterically, simultaneously vomiting and crapping due to the effects of the poisoning. Thank God he was wearing the hooker getup. Aeris suddenly took her magic pose and let out an Ice 2 spell, nearly decimating the beast entirely. One final blow from Cloud's Climhazzard was all that was needed to send the enemy to the other side, and some nice stat growths sweetened the deal. Checking his materia as he bathed himself in the sewer water, TIfa and Aeris both changed down to their nothings and proceeded to don their usual outfits. Cloud did not look in their directions, tempted by their wisened bodies not in the slightest.

"I would have just let that monster kill you, Cloud." Aeris spat venomously. "You blew my chance to get to meet the president. If you had just cushioned up a bit to the Don then..."

"Oh, leave it out!" Cloud cried, waving his hands hysterically at the vile woman. "All you've done is ordered me about on some psychotic rampage to get to the top of the drug rings around here, and you know what?" he continued, his finger pointed at her face, one eye enlargened and focused upon the ugly features that adorned her surly expression. "I'm going to help you, just so you leave me the fuck alone!" he ended with a yell. He pushed her aside as he pulled up his SOLDIER trousers and zipped them shut. Tifa followed on after him, a horny expression on her sullen face. Aeris, content for the moment, realised that if she could just be patient a bit longer then she could maybe meet the president that this Cloud guy was so interested in meeting. Aeris did not really care about his motives, for she was consumed by her own greed in achieving her ambition. She knew one thing though, and that was that she would have to dispose of Cloud just before meeting the head of Shinra. After what Cloud had demonstrated with his willingness to seduce and bed Don Corneo, he was not to be trusted; the President was a big temptation, and maybe the blonde tart would want a share, too?

All three ambled through the cold, damp sewers, occassionally beating to death a stray monster in their selfish efforts to empower themselves, with nary a second thought or consideration for the considerable damaging effect they were purposely having upon the ecosystem in the sewers. Ghosts fell at their weapons, poofing into smoke that Aeris tried unashamedly to inhale for the high, by crawling on the shitty floor and breathing wildly as the ghosts' remains returned to oblivion. Tifa said nothing as she staggered through the dark, squidgey sewage beneath her booted feet; she was on her fifth vodka - bottle, that is.

Eventually, after much awkward silence, they reached the exit to the absolutely filthy, stinking sewers, whose smell would haunt them all for the next few years. Aeris and Tifa ran out first, inhaling the fresh air of a decrepit trashdump, piled high with old trains and radioactive barrels spilled over raw sewage pumped up from the sewers they had exited.

"Thank the Goddess." Tifa moaned, as she leant up against a nearby abandoned train and lit a joint, another bottle of vodka in her hand, nearly empty. She fell to the floor in a slump, landing softly on a trash bag full of medical waste such as used diapers and thrown out semen samples held in used condoms. Cloud ignored her and looked for a way out, as Aeris ran excitedly into a nearby train and screamed insanely as the train burst into life. The blonde ex-SOLDIER knew that having the train in her possession could never be of good consequence, so hastily aboarbed, ready to drag her out, when suddenly the engine roared immensly, sending vibrations through the concrete floor beneath. Tifa purred in delight as the vibrations mellowed her out, the bin bag emptying its contents on her as she sank deeper into it.

"Get on, bitch!" Aeris shrieked, poking her head out the window and dragging Tifa in through the carriage window by her hair. Tifa was so drunk and stoned that it neither hurt nor bothered her, and was content to lie in a heap on the floor covered with her own vomit and bile that really was just neat regurgitated vodka.

Cloud lay also in a heap on the ground, beaten silly by a manic Aeris, who wanted nothing more than to take control of another thing, as she had done with Cloud, and countless other people before. Ignored memories of a family member danced their way in and out of her mind's eye, the images of a young boy with a train set, sitting down on a dusty, carpeted floor in a candlelit room... but these images were quickly dispelled with a shake of her head. She continued on her mission to control the train, and fortunately for her it was still on rails. Without any regard for consequence, she pushed the accelerator up as far as it would go and screamed as she flew backward onto Cloud, the train advancing rapidly toward the current, existing train station a few hundred metres away! A few seconds of loud noises and further excitement passed as the three valiant fighters were rushed along with the old train, its journey unimpeded by brick wall and people; screams of innocents being crushed until the trains echoed throughout the carriage as Cloud stood up from his beaten heap and ran over to the front of the speeding train. Just as he reached the front the train went head first into a set of stairs that served as the entrance to the current train platform where a train was currently departing. Everyone aboard the train was killed instantly as the stray beaten-up carriage of death crashed loudly into it, its violent explosion sending corpses flying hither and tither. Cloud, Aeris and Tifa had been catapulted from the wreckage by the force of the collision, landing safely on a pile of burnt corpses that piled up outside the wreckage. Sounds of gunshots and grenades exploding averted their eyes towards the great pillar which towered above them, connecting the disgusting, polluted plate to the equally polluted Gaia below.

"Oh, no!" Tifa screamed, as she jumped up from the bodies and ran in the direction of the pillar, eager to ascend and see what was going on. She instinctively knew that Jessie, Barret, Biggs and Wedge were there - the cowardly screams emanating from dumb and dumber aided her reasoning. Cloud and Aeris followed on after, eager for some action.

Above them fighting occured, with Barret locked in battle with a helicopter that ascended high above the slums that let out occasional shots at the angry rebeller. Barret responded the language of killing with bullets, his fury aiding his stamina in battle. Below, on an inferior staircase, Jessie was having fun roughing up some flying acrobat dudes who dressed in kinky garb, equipped with urinal masks and dildos to beat rebels to death with. As she did so, a loud scream suddenly burst forth from behind her, as her teammate Wedge fell thirty thousand feet down to his death on the hard concrete ground below. Cloud, TIfa and Aeris were nearby when his body impacted the earth. His blood and guts splattered their now-dry clothes. Frustrated at being dirty again, TIfa and Cloud cursed the waste of space and continued on, Aeris left behind to pick at his corpse in the hope of a coin. She found none.


End file.
